Over time, Ice buckets and Ice Coolers have been used to keep food perishable food items from spoiling. Ice Coolers are typically used to keep materials cold, but occasionally are used to keep materials warm. Typical coolers may feature a single large compartment in which ice and materials are stored in the same compartment. The traditional approach may be problematic for individuals that want to store multiple types of materials such as drinks and food that need to be sorted or stored separately at different temperatures. A single compartment makes it very difficult for an individual to find his or her materials at the bottom of the cooler when other materials are piled on top. Additionally, some medical conditions may require that specific food items be separated because of allergens and diabetic concerns. Furthermore, many materials or food types should not be in direct contact with ice and may spoil if submerged under the melted ice or water.
Presently, cooling units are not designed to provide for efficient sorting of materials and are often large and cumbersome. Furthermore, they are not easily transported by a single person.